Golden Wolf Eyes
by The NeonScenekid
Summary: A vampire who doesnt know why she lives in the world she is in now, with her help from her best friend Kyoko they journey through places no one has ever gone through.
1. Prologue

Golden Wolf Eyes

By: Denise Esparza

Prologue: The beginning of a new Life.

This story is about a vampire who doesn't know where she belongs in life. Her mother died after she was born, and her father never wanted anything to do with her so he left. She grew up living with her aunt in a small house in the mountains. Her name is Micako Turisaki, a sixteen year old, beautiful vampire. Her hair was short and came up to her jaw curving in, under her jaw, with part of her jet black hair covering her bright silver eyes. Her skin was a light tan but yet pale color, the slightest touch of her skin sent chills down your back, because of how soft and cold her skin was. She wore mostly dark colors that were tight, and showed off her beautiful figure, but not so tight that it revealed too much.

She was a shy and quiet creature that lurked in the far distance watching life pass her by, with a few stops from people to greet her. Most of the time the people that had met her never talked to her again. Except for one girl, her name was Kyoko Misako, she was eighteen years old, who was a wolf demon, usually walked around in her human form. Her skin was also pale and soft but it was warm like a spring's heat breathing to give you warmth. Her hair was as white as snow and went down to her lower back, her bangs covered her dark blue eyes, that would leer you into her gaze if you just glanced at her eyes. Her clothes were also tight except for her pants, they were two sizes to big so they were baggy on her. She was an outgoing and social person, she hated being alone. Kyoko always hung out with Micako, they met each other when they were seven years old and ever since then they have been inseparable.

Kyoko found Micako at a lake sitting on a rock that stretched out over the water a bit, throwing rocks in the lake and looking up at the sky. The lake Micako was at, the time when they were younger was nearby where Kyoko lived, and Kyoko would go to the lake everyday to go fishing or swimming. When she spotted Micako, Kyoko was scared and didn't know what to do but to stand and stare at Micako while she continued to throw rocks at the water watching her reflection ripple in the water. Kyoko decided she wanted to get closer, so she transformed into a wolf pup, which showed off her beautiful snow white coat that shined in the sunlight and glowed at night. Her dark blue eyes turned light blue when she was in her wolf form. She slipped through the grass still staring at Micako, but she forgot that vampires have very good hearing. Micako heard the grass whistling and crunching from Kyoko's paws smashing the grass as she snuck up closer, as Kyoko got closer Micako looked at her with the corner of her eye then turned around showing off her little fangs she had. "Who's there?!" Micako said in a scared but yet brave voice. Kyoko turned into a human and stared at Micako "Ummm….i'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you…." Kyoko said in a shy muffled voice walking up to Micako.

Micako was still a bit scared and backed up making her fall off the rock into the water, which at the time she couldn't swim and was trying hard to stay above water but started sinking being pulled down from the water. Kyoko turned into a wolf pup again and dove in grabbing Micako by the collar of her shirt and bringing her back up above water and paddling back to the dock and dragging Micako on the dock. "Are you ok?! I didn't mean to scare you." Kyoko gave her jacket to Micako. "I'm fine thank you" Micako said getting up and handing the jacket back starting to walk back home. Kyoko followed and got in front of her turning into a human again. "You're a vampire aren't you?" Kyoko said smiling a bit. "Umm yes….why do you ask?", "Oh well I saw your fangs when you kind of snarled at me." Micako walked past Kyoko heading home, but Kyoko wouldn't let her leave she kept walking in front of Micako and stopping in her tracks. "Why don't you like talking to me...Did I make you mad if I did I'm really sorry" Micako looked at her for a second then tilted her head. "No you didn't I just don't talk to many people" She said while walking past Kyoko again "Well do you want to talk to me? You know like be friends" Kyoko asked smiling at Micako. She looked back at Kyoko then smiled a bit and held out her hand to Kyoko "Sure and by the way my name is Micako.", "My name is Kyoko, it's nice to meet you hehe." Micako and Kyoko giggled a little as Kyoko grabbed Micako's hand.

They would always hang out at the lake, throwing rocks at the water to watch it ripple or play and wrestle around the grass, laughing and having a good time. After they played for awhile and hung out at the lake they would walk to either Micako's place to get something to eat or to Kyoko's place to hang out in her room and talk. Kyoko lived with her Grandfather in a big house in the city of crelian. He was rich, and loved to spoil Kyoko with many gifts but always made sure Kyoko learned that she had to work for her gifts and to not be disrespectful if she didn't get what she wanted.

But before she started living with her grandfather she lived with her parents until she turned six. They were rich as well but always argued about the littlest things. Like one day their arguments would be about how Kyoko dressed, or how much money they were making. It seemed like the arguments never stopped; Kyoko always ignored them and stayed in her room hoping the fighting would stop. One day while Kyoko sat in her room waiting for the fighting to stop, she heard a big boom from the front hall and a loud scream from her mother. Kyoko rushed to the stairs of the front hall and looked down to see her mother was shot by her dad. Her dad laughed insanely and looked up at Kyoko, while tears welled up in her eyes and great anger built up inside of her. "Hello my little princess, how are you today sweetie?" He asked still laughing. Kyoko got so mad and jumped down from the stairs and turned into wolf pup and started growling and snarling at her father.

"Aww is my little princess mad because I took away her mommy?" He said as he turned into a jet black wolf with pure golden eyes snarling back at Kyoko. She charged at him and bit him at his neck tearing part of his coat and skin off. He howl and whimpered a bit in pain then he threw Kyoko against the wall knocking her out. Kyoko thought she was done for but before she passed out a figure ran in and shot her father in the chest and her father died then ran up to Kyoko and picked her up. "Don't worry your safe now." The figure said as he walked out the door holding Kyoko close. She couldn't make out who it was because her sight was blurry, after she couldn't keep consciousness anymore she passed out. A few hours later she woke up she saw her grandfather next to her crying and holding her close. "ugh…grandfather?" She said looking up at him. He looked down at her and smiled and hugged her more. "Oh thank god your alive I thought I had lost you my sweet grandchild." He said still crying. "Who was the figure that saved me grandpa?" "Why that was me sweetheart" Kyoko looked at him puzzled and surprised wondering how he knew that she was in danger. "You see Kyoko my sense of smell is really good and I smelled your blood being shed so I rushed to your house to see what had happened that's when I saw your dad throw you against the wall and almost take your life" Kyoko cuddled close to her grandfather holding onto him "I'm glad you came and saved me grandpa" She said smiling then kissed his cheek.

Micako never knew her parents she was too little to remember what her mother looked like, because while her mother was giving birth to Micako. She was losing strength to hold on to her life, at her final push to release Micako into her new life, her mother gave out one last breath saying "I love you my beautiful Micako", she closed her eyes and died peacefully in her bed. Micako's father left her when she turned one because she started realizing that his daughter was starting to develop fangs. He used to take Micako with him everywhere taking care of her, but there was one thing he hated vampires. So when he saw Micako had developed her baby fangs, her dad left her and gave Micako to her Aunt Kilaliska. Before he left he went up to Kilaliska and grabbed her shoulder "Make sure you take care of Micako or you will answer to me if I find out anything has happened to her." After saying that he ran out the door, and got on his horse and rode off into the forest. Ever since then her father was never seen again.

Micako's life has been hard for her but she still gets through it with a semi smile on her face.


	2. Chapter One: The Forest of Wolves

Chapter one: The forest of wolves.

"Micako….Micako….Micako! Wake up! C'mon we got to go to the store remember."

Kyoko said shaking and hitting Micako trying to wake her up. Micako opened her eyes and sat up stretching,

"Ugh…can't you let a vampire sleep sometime geez…"

She said as she got up and got her stuff walking out of Kyoko's room. Grabbing an apple from the kitchen and taking a bite, walking towards Micako.

"Uh heck no! Remember you said we had to go to the store for food and essentials then hang at the lake again like we used to. So let's go Micako!"

Kyoko said grabbing Micako's wrist and running out the door to the market. Micako followed trying to keep up without falling over.

"Ok ok slow down Kyoko geez the food and everything at the market is still gonna be there."

"But I want to get there now so we can get the fresh food"

"Yea, but if you keep this up you are going to make me fall, and hurt myself, and I will not be too happy if that happens"

"Oh Micako you are such a big baby, can you really not handle me being at this speed"

"Well, you know if you let me catch balance instead of having to hop like a damn ballerina, I'd be fine"

"Hehe you do look kind of funny when you hop like that"

"Kyoko!"

"Ok ok," Kyoko said smiling and giggling a little bit stopping for a minute to let Micako catch balance. Micako popped her neck and back, stretching out.

"Alright I'm ready now" Micako said with a grin on her face looking at Kyoko.

"Heh ok then let's go" Kyoko said as she grabbed Micako's wrist and started running off again to the market, with Micako keeping up without having to hop to keep balance. They both ran at their full speed which made them pass by as if they were only a blur. Kyoko laughed a bit from how fast they were running, and how determined Micako was to run as fast as the speed of light.

Both Micako and Kyoko still ran at high speed, until they got to the market, slowing down so that they don't run into anyone. Kyoko let go of Micako's wrist and started to look around at all the carts of food that were out.

Micako also walked around the market but she was looking for weapons to go hunting with. As Kyoko looked around at the meat she noticed someone watching her with eyes cold but yet bright. Kyoko looked over at the figure watching her, looking away and just focused on the cart of meat she was inspecting, trying to figure out what to make for dinner.

While Kyoko was still looking at the cart she could feel the figure's stare from her senses, chills went down her back. She looked back at the figure to see that she was right about it still staring at her, watching every movement that Kyoko made. Kyoko got freaked out, biting her lip and starting to hyper ventilate. The figure smiled a bit seeing that she was starting to get scared just from its stare.

Kyoko finally couldn't take it anymore and walked over by Micako.

"Umm Micako….we got someone watching us."

She said pointing to the figure, Micako looked over and snarled a little bit showing her fangs and walked up to the figure.

"Excuse me do you have a problem with my friend and I? Huh?"

The figure just stared at her and grinned raising its arm then bringing it back down fast and hard hitting Micako hard in the face making her fall to the ground. Micako stayed at the ground for a bit holding her jaw then snarled loud showing her fangs more as her fangs grew a little bit from anger.

"What the heck is your problem?"

Micako said getting up bout ready to charge.

"Micako no!"

Kyoko said grabbing Micako by the wrist and dragging her away towards the fish cart in the market.

"Why did you stop me! He deserves to get ripped apart!"

Micako snarled again at the figure that watched them, then walked away out of their sight.

"Micako he's not worth it, he's just another market punk calm down."

Kyoko looked back at the place where the figure was standing and watching her before, getting small chills running down her back again, then looked back at the fish cart.

"Micako want some trout for dinner tonight?"

She looked back at Kyoko and sniffed the fish to see if it was fresh or not.

"Mmmm yes let's have trout tonight"

Kyoko smiled then nodded buying the fish.

"Hey wanna go to the lake now I'm done with my shopping."

"That sounds good Kyoko lets go."

Micako and Kyoko walked out of the market towards the lake, Kyoko would stop and enjoy the scenery and fresh air. While Micako just kept walking rolling her eyes.

"Kyoko hurry up the smell of flowers is starting to make me sick."

Kyoko giggled a little bit and jumped on Micako making her fall over.

"Ugh….Kyoko why do you have to do that every time?"

"Because your fun to jump on"

Micako sighed then stood up with Kyoko still on her back and charged through the forest trying to get to the lake. After a few miles they were finally arriving at the lake but the same figure they saw at the market was at the lake drinking the water.

Micako snarled and put Kyoko down and slowly going up to the figure.

"Micako what are you doing?"

Kyoko said whispering to her.

"I'm going to show that jerk why that thing should be nice to people!"

She just stayed crouched down in the grass staring at Micako while she snuck through the grass like a cat. Micako finally got up to the figure and it turned around grabbing Micako by the throat and lifting her in the air. Kyoko growled and turned into a wolf charging at the figure grabbing it by the arm that was holding Micako and tearing it off with a violent thrash of her teeth. Micako fell to the ground holding her throat trying to catch her breath as she stared at the figure screaming in agonizing pain from its arm being ripped off. Kyoko charged after the figure again making a snarling growl clamping down on its neck.

The figure made an evil smile and looked down at Kyoko as it grabbed a hold of her leg and started squeezing hard, feeling the bones cracking in her leg she whimpered out in pain letting go of the figure's neck. The figure kept squeezing, breaking Kyoko's bones even more and into smaller pieces. Micako got up and hissed at the figure as her eyes started turning red and her fangs growing out longer and sharper, her wings sprouted out from her back. Micako thrashed up into the air and charged straight for the figure from the sky like a missile. She grabbed onto its leg and flung it into the sky, making it let go of Kyoko. As its leg cracked, while being flung. The figure let out a banshee like scream that pierced Micako's ears like a thousand needles causing her to let go of its leg and cover and clench her ears while falling back down from the sky.

Micako landed on her back breaking the bones in her wings making her give out a sonic like scream. The figure ignored the screaming and walked up to her slowly, grabbing Micako by one of her broken wings, starting to drag her off into the forest. Kyoko tried running after Micako and the figure but her leg was broken and hurt too much for her to put weight on it.

"Micako!"

Kyoko screamed out starting to crawl towards the direction where Micako was dragged off to. After a few miles of Kyoko crawling she finally couldn't go any more and started blacking out. Up ahead the path that Kyoko had been crawling on was a figure but Kyoko couldn't tell who it was. Before she blacked out, the figure ran up to her and lifted her head up a bit,

"Hey are you okay?" Said the figure, still holding Kyoko's head up.

She tried lifting her head more then finally gave up and passed out from the pain and exhaustion.

After hours of being unconscious Kyoko woke up, her eye sight was still blurry but she could see a figure standing over her checking her wounds inflicted on her from the figure in the forest.

"_Hey are you okay? Can you hear me?"_

"Ugh… where am I?"

"_You're in Carliko valley by the forest of wolves." _

Kyoko sat up holding her head and looked down at the bandages wrapping most of her body then tried getting up but falling over on the bed again. A man cloaked in red and black rushed over to Kyoko and caught her before she could cause herself real damage. Kyoko looked up to him, noticing his golden bright eyes first and his silver white hair covering part of his eyes.

"Hey are you alright?"

Kyoko blushing and looking away shyly "Umm yea I'm fine" She said as she quickly got up almost losing her balance again

"Woah, waoh girl, careful you're going to fall over if you move to fast" The man said holding Kyoko's unbroken arm keeping her up on her feet then guiding her to the bed slowly so that she didn't fall over.

"Ugh what happened to me anyway? All I remember is being too exhausted to crawl anymore" Kyoko held her head as she sat back on the bed. "Micako! Where is she?"

"Um, who is Micako?"

"She's my best friend; she was taken away by this figure in a black cloak with the hood covering his face. Where is she?"

"Girl please calm down"

"My name is Kyoko, not girl!"

"Ok sorry, Kyoko please calm down your gonna put stress on your body's injuries."

"Where is my friend? I need to find her!"

"Wait did you say the figure had a black cloak with the hood covering his face?"

"Uh yea…Why?"

"Finally! I can finally get that viscous bastard once and for all!" The man said as he grabbed his dagger and ran out the door

"Wait I don't even know your name! Get back here, I'm not done talking to you! Hello!" Kyoko shouted at him not getting a response back, annoyed that he just up and left her alone in the room.

"Ugh this is why I don't like boys especially men."

As Kyoko sat waiting, Micako was still being dragged through the forest by the black figure. Micako eyes finally opened from a long sleep from passing out she looked over at the figure dragging her to get a better look at it, but all she could see was a black cloak flowing with the wind and a hood still covering his head, but she noticed he was limping from the way she walked. She gave a smirk knowing that he was in some pain.

"Heh doesn't feel to good does it?"

The figure looked back at her and just kept walking squeezing her broken wing that it still had ahold of making her scream and whimper in pain. Micako's sight would shift from crystal clear to blurry. Making it hard for Micako to focus on what she was looking at. She could feel her body ache in pain and that all of her energy had left her body, as if her body was just a rag doll now being dragged through the mud by a child. After hours of being dragged she noticed a small house up ahead that the figure looked like he was going towards.

"Hey, where are we going?"

The figure didn't answer it just kept dragging her then when he finally reached the door; it opened it and threw Micako inside slamming the door then locking it behind Micako as the figure ran off again. Micako laid on the ground holding her leg and wing that was badly broken and crawled over to what looked like a counter. She grabbed ahold of the bar that was hanging a bit low that was attached to the counter and used all of her strength to get herself back up.

"Hmm, this place looks very familiar. But where am I"

She looked around the room seeing many papers on the ground of sketches of a girl playing with a wolf pup or sketches of just the girl playing on a rock splashing water. Micako tilted her head at the sketches and picked one of them up, the sketch that she held was a picture of a woman with long blood red hair that went to her lower back with the bangs short covering one eye, wearing a dress that was black and silver that nicely fitted her figure at the waist then flowed at the legs.

"I wonder who this woman is she looks very beautiful"

Micako took the sketch and put it in her bag that she had held onto while she was dragged and kept looking around taking each step slowly as to not lose her balance. She kept seeing more sketches of the little girl that was playing on the rock. Micako raised an eyebrow noticing that the girl's hair was the same color as hers and covered one eye like how Micako's did. She looked closely at the color to see if it was the same as hers, but the eye color in the picture was blood red not silver like Micako's. She looked down at the ground at the sketches looking at the same ones she had found still holding onto the sketch of the little girl.

"This little girl looks almost like me when I was little but just with red eyes…Could it actually be…no it couldn't the person who originally sketched this must just thought of something random."

Micako also folded the paper and put it in her bag next to the sketch of the woman. As she still searched through the room she headed out into the hallway to some stairs that led up to two bedrooms. She still couldn't walk as well from her broken leg so she sat on the stair and pulled herself up them slowly until she finally got to the top, grabbing the railing and pulling herself up. She limped to the first room on the left which was fully empty except for a desk that was against the window and a canvas that was against the wall.

She limped to the desk going slow so she wouldn't lose balance and fall over. When she got to the desk she looked through each drawer to find them either empty or filled with dead bugs or rodents.

"Ewww this is disgusting, I shouldn't bother with this last drawer since all I've found were either dead bugs and rodents or just empty drawers."

Micako was getting ready to leave the room but her curiosity got the best of her, she opened the drawer to find many papers of sketches except instead of the little girl or the sketch of the woman she had found, they were pictures of roses covered in blood and wrapped in barbed wire. While some other showed a bleeding heart with a hand holding the heart out, or slit wrists with blood dripping off the arm forming a puddle underneath them. Micako was shocked and saddened from seeing the pictures, picking one of the drawings up and looking at it.

"These are amazing sketches, I wonder who did all of these drawings."

She put the drawing in with the other two sketches and limped out of the room and went further up the hall seeing a door on the left side of the hall. As she limped slowly towards the room, she could hear and see the mice run around and on her feet scurrying for food to feast their hungry beings. Micako finally reached to the left room, seeing nothing but an empty room with a small book at the other side of the room. She limped over to the book picking it up and opening it. There were pictures and letters in it.

"I wonder whose book this is"

She examined the pictures, seeing a man and a woman together hugging or kissing in the photos. The man wore a white shirt with brown pants that looked torn and ruined with a brown coat, while the woman was just from the sketches she had seen before.

Micako stared at the pictures of the man and woman together, she held it close to her heart as if she gave sympathy to the couple in this picture. She smiled a bit staring at the picture a little then putting the picture in her bag and looked at the letter from the man to the woman:

_"My dearest Meloki,_

_I miss you with all of my being, the thought of being without you brought me great sorrow. You're great coldness of your skin always brings me chills to my body and heart. I love your beautiful fangs that shine whenever you smile and how your eyes glowed in the moonlight as you gazed upon the stars. I shall forever love you._

_ Yours truly, Kurski."_

Micako shed a tear after reading the letter and put the letter back in the book and looked at another note except from the woman to the man.

_"Kurski, my true love,_

_ I need your warmth to touch my cold skin that always made me thirst for your love more and more, the smell of your blood no longer over flows my nose anymore. I cannot take being away from you and your luscious being, please come back to me soon and give me your lustful lips and your pleasurable touch that fills my dead heart with love. I cry every night, thinking about you and how much longer I have to go on without you. I love you forever and no less._

_ Your queen of paradise, Meloki."_

As she put the letter back in the book slowly closing it, she heard a door open from downstairs. Micako put the book back down and limped out quickly out of the room trying to get through the hall, the figure that had captured her walked up the stairs meeting Micako and grabbing her by the arm and dragging her back downstairs and threw her on the couch, causing Micako to cringe and let out a whimper of pain from landing on her broken wings.

The figure went up to her flipping her on her stomach and holding her down. She could feel the figure touch and move her wings around which made her scream out in pain and squirm trying to get away. The figure just kept her down wrapping her wings up. Micako looked back at it with a puzzled look noticing that it was fixing her wings that she had broken from the fight.

"W-Why are you doing this?"

The figure just ignored her and made her sit up checking all of her broken bones and wrapping them up. After it finished, it got up and left the room again slamming the door behind it. Micako sat there confused but then laid back on the couch and started to fall asleep. As Micako rested Kyoko still sat in the room wondering where the man had gone off too.

"Ugh I really hate men their nothing but little kids ready to run off anywhere with no consideration of others" Kyoko grunted,

Looking around the room, seeing many skins from different animals and swords, katanas and daggers hanging on the walls. Kyoko felt one of the skins and noticed it was a rabbit's fur, which was her favorite skin. After she sat back down on the bed relaxing and still annoyed the man barged back into the room with blood all over his arms.

"Ha! That bastard is a frisky one alright!" The man said as if he just took on the world and won.

"...Was that necessary to just leave me alone!" Kyoko grunted glaring at him with her dark blue eyes glowing a bit.

"Heh sorry Kiki"

"It's Kyoko"

"Whatever same thing"

Kyoko growled at the man tempted to turn into a wolf but she kept her cool and just stared at the ceiling sighing a bit.

"Thank you for saving me.."

"Oh no problem, I thought you were done for but seems like your pretty alive to me ha"

Kyoko giggled a little bit and looked over at him smiling a bit.

"You never told me your name by the way"

"Oh! I'm sorry I have a knack of forgetting to introduce myself heh, my name is Kiniko, it's a pleasure to meet you Kyoko" He bowed grabbing Kyoko's hand and kissing it.

Kyoko blushed deeply and bit her lip trying not to giggle from the charm he had just given her. Taking her hand back she got up walking towards the door.

"Well better be going"

"To where? You're in no condition to go anywhere with those wounds"

"I need to find my friend, she's hurt badly and I need to save her before that figure kills her…" Kyoko said with a tear running down her face.

Kiniko realized that Kyoko was serious about saving Micako so he went into another room and packed some weapons and food in a bag and walked out the door waiting for Kyoko.

"Well are you coming?"

"Oh, Kiniko I don't want you getting killed because I want to save my friend"

"If you go on by yourself like this then you are going to die to and I can't let a pretty girl like you get away that easily from me."

"Wait you think I'm pretty?" Kyoko said blushing then smiling moving her hair out of her face.

"Well yea you have beautiful white hair and your eyes are just gorgeous, but if you want to save your friend we better get going."

Kyoko nodded, before walking out the door she popped all of her bones that had been stilled by the bandages and stretched out. She growled a bit from the bits of pain she could feel, but she smiled and walked out the door winking at Kiniko, then transforming to a wolf demon, getting ready to charge into the dark misty forest that howled from the slightest bit of wind.

"Heh I knew you were an animal" Kiniko said smiling then turning into a wolf demon himself.

His coat turned to a beautiful shade of gray that shined almost as bright as Kyoko's, his golden eyes turned pure bright yellow that always put you into a trance if you glanced at them. Kyoko howled and nudged at Kiniko so they could start running. Kiniko nodded then they both bolted out the door into the forest.

7


End file.
